LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P2/Transcript
(Raynell is seen looking around for Diana) Raynell: Oh Diana! I'm coming for you! (Raynell is seen looking in the kitchen) Raynell: You can't hide from me. I've played hundreds of games of hide and seek! No one can beat me! (Raynell goes over to the pantry and opens the door) Raynell: AH HA! (Nothing) Raynell: Hmm.. Nope. Alex: Hey you think we should help Raynell? Raynell: No way! The hide and seek master doesn't need help! Erin: You sure? Raynell: Positive! (Raynell then heads to Jack and Erin's room) Raynell: I bet she thinks hiding under the bed will keep her safe. Erin: H-Hey at least ask us before going in! Raynell: I won't touch anything! (Raynell enters the room) Erin: *Sigh* (Raynell goes over to the bed) Raynell: Oh I'm sensing a find here! Here I come! (Raynell looks under the bed) Raynell: AH-HA!! (Nothing) Raynell:.... Okay then. *Looks at the Closet* How about the closet!? (Raynell opens the closet) Raynell: GOTCHA!!! (Nothing) Raynell: Nothing?? Crap. (Raynell leaves the room) Raynell: Diana if you've got invisibility powers or something that's not fair! Jordan: Still can't find her? Raynell: No! I swear she better not be invisible! Erin: Raynell, she's 7. I don't think she can do that. Raynell: Still, this is not right! I'm the master at this game! Zulu: Not anymore it seems. Raynell: Hey! I haven't lost yet! I just underestimated her is all! I'll find her! Now I'm going into ultimate seeker mode! (Raynell starts sniffing) Raynell: If I can find a trace, I'll find where she's hiding! Erin: Oh yeah! No one can escape Raynell's blood hound like nose! Jessica: That nose did help you guys find us. Rose: *Snicker* Not before Razor got to you. Jessica: Shut up! Erin: Hehe! Raynell: AH-HA!! I got a scent! (Raynell runs off) Zulu: Where? Diana: *Voice* AH!! Raynell: *Voice* Under my bed! Jack: Seriously? (The two leave Raynell's room) Diana: Aww man... Raynell: You did good Diana. You actually forced me to sniff you out. Diana: No fair... Raynell: Hey you played a good game, Diana. Pearl: How did you not think to look there? Raynell: I-....I don't know. Diana: Well still, that was fun! Raynell: Sure was! Any other games you wanna play? Diana: Hmmm. Miles: Hey why not let her play with some of the infants out in the nest? Raynell: You sure? Miles: Couldn't hurt to play with two or three. Raynell: Well, do you wanna go play with the babies Diana? Diana: There are babies here? Raynell: Oh yeah! Tons! Diana: *Gasp* Then yes! Raynell: Great! Come with me! (Raynell takes Diana outside) Miles:.... Alex: Think this is a good idea? Miles: Couldn't hurt could it? Alex: Right. (Raynell and Diana are then seen knocking on the nest's door) Raynell: Mom, dad! Let me in! Diana: Mom? Dad? (X and Rayla open the door) X: Oh hey Raynell! Raynell: Hi mom! Hi dad! Rayla: Surprised to see you. *Looks down* Hmm? Diana:..... X: Who's this? Rayla: Raynell did you kidnap a child? Raynell: Wha- NO! I didn't kidnap her! Rayla: Calm down honey I was joking! Raynell: *SIghs* Anyway, this is Diana Bearinger. Me and the others are babysitting her. X: Diana Bearinger? Rayla: Is she related to Daniel Bearinger? Raynell: Yes. His wife Cloe brought her down. Rayla: Huh. I didn't know they had a child. Diana: Well, that's me! X: Nice to meet you! Diana: Nice to meet you too! Rayla: Well, what can we do for you two then? Raynell: I'm taking Diana to see the infants. X: Huh? Rayla: Uh.. D-Diana how old are you? Diana: 7. Rayla: Raynell are you SURe that's a good idea? The adults can hardly handle the infants. Raynell: Mom you know the infants won't get crazy around me. Rayla: Yeah but.... Raynell: Trust me mom, we'll be fine! Rayla: Alright, if you insist. Raynell: Thanks! (Raynell and Diana enter) Diana: So where are they? Raynell: Not far. Just in here. Diana: Yes! Raynell: Just....be careful around them. Diana: Why? Raynell: Some of them REALLY like starting tickle fights. And they can get hyper at times. Raynell: Hmm... Okay but worry not! I can handle it! After all, the best mom in the world taught me! (Rayla smiles at Raynell as she and Diana enter the nest. Diana looks around amazed at the Targhuls) Diana: Whooooa…. Raynell: Cool right? Diana: I never seen anything like this. Raynell: Never seen a Targhul nest huh? Diana: I didn't even know you lived in nests! I've seen most of you in the cities. Raynell: Yeah usually we go out on our own when we're adults. Diana: Oh. Raynell: Well, you go find some babies to make friends with. I'll keep watch! Diana: Okay! (Diana runs off and looks around) Diana: Oh wow! Mama said I'd see cool things but I never would have guessed! (Diana looks around more) Diana: Hmm but who do I play with? (Diana then sees four infants sitting around) Diana: Oh, they look like they need something fun to do! (The four infants are seen sitting around as Diana comes up to them) Diana: Hi babies! ???: Huh? ???: Whoa she's tiny! Diana: *Gasp* You can talk??? ???: Yeah! ???: Why couldn't we? Diana: I mean, aren't you supposed to be babies? ???: Yeah but we can still talk. Diana: Whoa cool! ???: Yep! Diana: Well, what're you guys doing? ???: Just being bored. Diana: Bored huh? ???: Yeah. We wanna do something fun. ???: Something different. ???: You know, momma told me that when she was an infant, Alex made her fly with his psychic powers. ???: Oh that would be soo cool! Diana: … *Thinks for a moment* Hmm.... ???: You have any ideas? Diana: I might have one. ???: *Gasp* Wait do you have powers?! ???: Are they cool ones?! (Diana doesn't reply, and instead takes a step back and does some stretches) ???: What are you doing? Diana: Just give me a second. (After a moment Diana stops and stands there. She then closes her eyes and holds out her hands) Infants:... (Soon, the infants begin to float) ???: !! *Gasp* ???: She's a psychic too! Raynell: Hey Diana, you found any- *Sees Diana*....Oh....My...... (The infants start to move around, laughing and having fun) ???: WHEEE!! ???: I can fly, I can fly! (Raynell looks over at Diana who's just standing there) Diana:..... Raynell: Uhhhh.... ???: WOO HOO!!! Raynell: *Thinking* A psychic? Oh man Jessica and Alex are gonna FLIP over this! (Soon, Diana puts the four down and opens her eyes) Diana: There, how was that? ???: AWESOME!!! ???: That was SO fun! Diana: Glad you liked it! (Diana then looks and sees Raynell looking shocked) Diana: O-Oh! Uhhh, did you see that? Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs